


Home is Where The Heart Is

by FaptainCalan (Tinyzombiez)



Category: Ben 10 Series, Generator Rex
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Generator Rex Anniversary, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyzombiez/pseuds/FaptainCalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to rid Rex of his homesickness, Dr. Holiday brings Ben over for Rex's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where The Heart Is

Rex was still getting used to the new base.

It wasn’t that he minded it, but it was bizarre to wake up and not see white walls, and plain white _everywhere_. But he didn’t mind because hey, the décor style wasn’t his thing. He wonders if White Knight had a major brain meltdown or something. Rex almost wished he had been there those first few months.

Not almost. He does. But he isn’t about to get homesick just because his brother turned out to be a _major_ dick-

“Rex.” Dr. Holiday’s voice broke through his reverie, "Are you okay?

Rex smirked nonchalantly, shrugging in a way that said he was A-Okay.

“Just wondering how White Knight’s head didn’t explode the first Six Months I was gone. I’m surprised he didn’t make you guys redecorate.”

“You miss it.” Dr. Holiday said knowingly, "Believe me I do too. I’ve had it up to here with the prototype tech.”

“What? You kidding?” Rex scoffed, "Miss that place? I used to fight just to get _out_ of there Doc.”

The irony left a sour taste in his mouth. The Providence Base had become his home. But he also knew that home wasn’t a place, but the people you were with. So he tried to get used to it, and not be upset.

Dr. Holiday didn’t look convinced. She put her hand over his where he hadn’t realized he had been clutching the red rubber ball a little too tightly in his grip.

“I know Rex.” She said and left the room, with a little something in her eyes. Rex wasn’t sure if he liked it… When the Doc was being sneaky, it was usually suspicious.

.

Rex had never really had a birthday exactly, and that was because he didn’t even remember _when_ it was. It was too bad he forgot to ask Caesar that before he went all dark side. Literally with a capital B for Black Knight.

 He might’ve had a few, before The Event, but since he was amnesiac it didn’t really count. The closest thing he got to an actual birthday party was the anniversary of the day he joined Providence, and he couldn’t exactly celebrate that anymore since Providence had to go all dark side too. And he so wasn’t thinking about this now because it just so happened to be that date. Yeah no, there were more important things on his mind than that.

(Inwardly, he counted this day as his birthday anyway, not-at-all caring about how sentimental and mushy that was who cared it was his birthday!)

The one thing that blew the hardest was being alone on your birthday. Rex blew out a huff of air that ended in a raspberry as he shot the basket with his regular non-Smack Hands. It missed of course, bouncing off the rim of the basketball hoop before rolling away.

“Nothing but rim still, _Robotboy?_ ” A familiar voice said from behind him.

Rex’s eyes widened dramatically, and he spun around.

“What- Hey you! Wait what? What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn’t you be like, a billion dimensions away already?” Rex demanded incredulously," I mean, I get it. Missing my company and all. Must’ve been strong enough to work even Fate over I guess.”

Ben Tennyson, in the living flesh, was looking at him amused.

“I… wouldn’t say I believe in Fate. More like Doctor Holiday got me a first class ticket here for your birthday or something? Sorry I didn’t stop to get you a gift. Figured my presence was enough.”

“It’s not my-”

“Rex! Happy Birthday.” Noah interrupted, entering the room before Rex could correct that it was technically not his birthday. Noah jerked his thumb at Ben.

“This is the guy you wouldn’t shut up about?”

“You talked about me?” Ben asked Rex, looking pleased and flattered too, "Well, not that I blame you…”

“It was mostly to talk about how I showed you up when Apocalypse 1.0 was going down. You know, when your wrist watch was going through technical difficulties.” Rex smirked a cocksure smile.

“Alright guys, we don’t need to have a pissing contest please." Noah teased, “Come on, Dr. Holiday got cake.”

Rex felt the air leave his lungs.

“Please be Tres Leches...” He practically ran out the door.

“He always like that?” Ben asked, walking after Rex but at his own pace.

“Oh yeah.” Noah snorted.

(But Ben was being hypocritical, because he would have reacted the same were there smoothies)

(There were no smoothies, but that was probably for the best because Rex couldn’t _not_ think of Caesar if there had been smoothies)

Rex didn’t receive many presents, but that was okay. Six _did_ get him new shoes, the cake was Tres Leches after all, and there was Ice Cream too. Understandably, Doc couldn’t invite Skwydd and the gang over for security reasons (AKA White Knight wouldn’t let her) but he didn’t really mind that either.

Surprisingly, White Knight wished him a happy birthday too, but he didn’t stop to eat anything. God forbid he left the comfort of his precious suit. Rex didn’t feel the need to really correct anyone on that fact that it wasn’t really his birthday anymore, and he was feeling a little less homesick.  

However, around nightfall it was time for Ben to get back home.

“We should… do this again sometime.” Ben said. It had been the exact words they had exchanged last time.

“Oh, and Rex I lied. I did get you something.” Ben continued casually, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Aw Ben, you didn’t have to! But since you did...” Rex outstretched his hand.

He expected Ben to lay something in his open palm. He didn’t expect Ben to firmly grasp his hand, abruptly invade his personal space, and peck the smallest kiss to his lips instead. It was over before Rex had time to even blink though and Ben was already jumping through the portal.

“Happy Birthday, Machine boy!”

Rex stared, left dumbfounded and completely stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Been a while since I watched Gen Rex so I might be cruddy on the timeline. Set after Heroes United somewhere where Rex and the Gang have their new base. 
> 
> 2) The most Self indulge-iest fic ever
> 
> 3) I miss Generator Rex


End file.
